Chemicals React
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Open Season Elliott finds out that his cousin died by being shot by a hunter. It's very sweet and cute! R&R, please!


Chemicals React

by: Terrell James

On one cloudy day, Elliott walked around the forest and sees two rabbits hopping towards him. The rabbit said, "Can we talk to you?"

Elliott turned to them and said, "Sure, what's up?"

"Well, it's kinda important." Said the other rabbit.

Elliott and the rabbits sat down in the grass to figure what's so important. The rabbit said, "We've been sent by one of your family to tell you something."

"It's about one of your family members, your cousins." Said the rabbit.

Elliott looked a little nervous and said, "Is something okay?"

The rabbit sighed and said, "We don't know how to tell you this, but your cousin, Sid, he passed away last night. A hunter took aim at him and shot him."

Elliott looked very shaken and shocked after hearing that news. He turned to them and said, "He died?"

"We're really sorry." Said the rabbit.

"Heard that he was a good cousin." Said the other rabbit.

Elliott hung his head down and said, "I wish I could've done something to keep him from dying."

"There's nothing that you could do. All animals die for a purpose." Said the rabbit.

Elliott sighed and said, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Well, we're gonna go stuff our carrots. You gonna be okay?" said the rabbit.

Elliott's voice began to break and said, "Yeah. I'll be cool."

The rabbits began to hop away leaving Elliott in dismay and breaking down. He sighed heavily and tears streamed down on his face. He sat down and cried softly for a few minutes. He looked at the sky and thought about Sid. He got up and walked around while the rain was pouring down on him. He settled down on a tree to keep him from getting wet. Later, Boog found Elliott under the tree and he saw Elliott's tears coming from his eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong, E?" asked Boog.

Elliott wiped his eyes and said, "The rabbits told me that my cousin died."

Boog put his paw on Elliott's arm and said, "I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not. Why would leave me here?" said Elliott.

"That's just the circle of life goes on. We just have to go through this." said Boog.

Elliott sighed heavily and said, "I know, but why would he leave me here? It's just not fair, B. He was like my best friend to me and it's just so hard for me to accept this. I mean, all animals would die when they're hunted and stuff, but not Sid. I can't believe he would die. I knew something was wrong with him, and I could've done something to help."

"E, there's nothing you could've done. You just have to learn to live with it." said Boog.

"I can't live with it! He's like everything to me, and it's just not fair to know that he's gone and I'm still here in this friggin' universe! You don't understand what I'm saying or how I'm feeling! BECAUSE, YOU DON'T KNOW ABOUT THIS!! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT I FEEL, BOOG!!" exclaimed Elliott, with tears coming down his face.

Boog sighed and said, "You're right. I'm sorry. I just wanted to make sure that I'm here for you if you need to talk."

"I'm sorry, B. I should've blown up at you. I just—I can't get over this." said Elliott.

"It's okay. Are we still cool?" asked Boog.

Elliott smiled and said, "Yeah, we're still cool."

They both hug and Elliott cried on Boog's shoulders. He said, "If you need me, I'm always here for you, man."

"Okay. See you 'round, B." said Elliott.

"Later, E."

Boog walks away and Elliott felt like he was gonna get through this, but he wanted to cry inside of him. He sighs, goes outside and the rain stopped. The moon was out and he looked at it for a while. Then, he started to sing a little song for Sid, since he's in a better place.

_You make me feel out of my element_

_Like I'm walking on broken glass_

_Like my world's spinnin' in slow motion_

_And you're movin' too fast_

_Were you right, was I wrong_

_Were you weak, was I strong_

_Yeah—both of us broken_

_Caught in a moment_

_We lived and we loved_

_And we hurt and we jumped, yeah_

_But the planets all align_

_When you looked into my eyes_

_And just like that_

_The chemicals react_

_The chemicals react_

_You make me feel out of my element_

_Like I'm drifting out to the sea_

_Like the tide's pullin' me in deeper_

_Makin' it harder to breathe_

_We cannot deny_

_How we feel inside_

_We cannot deny_

_Were you right, was I wrong_

_Were you weak, was I strong_

_Yeah—both of us broken_

_Caught in a moment_

_We lived and we loved_

_And we hurt and we jumped, yeah_

_But the planets all align_

_When you looked into my eyes_

_And just like that_

_The chemicals react_

_The chemicals react_

_Kaleidoscope of colors turnin'_

_Hopes on fire, sun is burnin'_

_Shining down on both of us_

_Don't let us lose it_

_Don't let us lose it_

_Were you right, was I wrong_

_Were you weak, was I strong_

_Yeah, both of us broken_

_Caught in a moment_

_We lived and we loved_

_And we hurt and we jumped, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_We lived, we loved_

_We hurt, we jumped_

_We're right, we're wrong_

_We're weak, we're strong_

_We lived to love_

_But the planets all align_

_When you looked into my eyes_

_And just like that_

_Watch the chemicals react_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_And just like that_

_The chemicals react_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_The chemicals react_

Elliott looked up at the sky and realizes that Sid is gonna look down on his cousin and he'll feel happy. Elliott already feels happy that Sid is in a happy place. He walks away and lands on a tree and starts to fall asleep.

* * *

Inspired by Aly & AJ's song, "Chemicals React." Hopefully, you like this one! Read and review, please!


End file.
